


love like battleships

by heekkie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, sooyoung and haseul are just mentioned, we love a bickering couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heekkie/pseuds/heekkie
Summary: Where Jinsoul and Jungeun can't stand each other and are forced to work together for a project. Arguments, chaos, feelings.





	love like battleships

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for kimmy (gbless her for this prompt) i tried my best and hopefully its to your liking

There’s a boisterous laugh that rings through the hallway crowded by students from the after lunch rush.

 

Jungeun grits her teeth at the sound. She _hates_ that laugh. Not only was it because it’s annoying but also because it belonged to her least favorite person in this school. Hell, on this entire planet.

 

She had been peacefully gathering her books for her next class like every other student in the hallway when the obnoxiously loud cheerleader decided to let everyone else know that whatever she just heard was the funniest thing ever. Pushing her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose, the brunette glares at the other girl from behind her locker door. She’s surrounded by her group of friends as usual and they’re chattering away about something Jungeun couldn’t care less about. And of course, she knows their names as well. Everyone does. They’re _that_ high school clique.

 

Ha Sooyoung, head cheerleader’s right hand woman. She’s cold and her tall stature makes her all the more intimidating. 

 

Next, Jo Haseul. She is notably the nicer one of the group and with her sweet and motherly demeanor, it isn’t hard to see why everyone is so smitten with her.

 

Last but not least, the school’s most beloved, Jung fucking Jinsoul. The tall blonde has everyone wrapped around her finger—not that the other girls aren’t the same—there was just something special about Jinsoul. And with just a bat of her eyelashes and a charming smile, she has the entire school falling at her feet.

 

But not Jungeun. She can’t stand the girl.

 

The feeling is mutual as well. Despite their social statuses dividing them, they’ve interacted on several occasions (several too many in Jungeun’s opinion) and each time their opposite personalities clashed. Jinsoul is everything Jungeun hates. Loud, annoying, self-centered, know-it-all, etc. There has never been an instance where the two talked that didn’t eventually evolve into another bickering session.

 

The bell for next period rings and drags Jungeun away from her grumbling as she closes her locker and makes her way to class—the one class she shared with the bane of her existence.

 

*****

 

Upon entering the class, Jungeun immediately takes a seat in the far left corner.

 

It’s not that she was one of those students who sat in back and dozed off during the lectures, the opposite actually. She was quite the literature nerd and contributed to the class discussion regularly. It’s just that...this seat was the furthest away from Jinsoul. Ok, that might seem a little extra but she really doesn’t like the blonde.

 

Slowly, the other students begin trickling into the classroom one by one and taking their respective seats as well. And when a certain blonde cheerleader eventually enters, all eyes shift to her—even Jungeun’s. She couldn’t help it. There was just something about her that was magnetic and entrancing, drawing in everyone at first glance.

 

_Was it her aura? Her beauty? Her adorable smile? Her twinkling eyes? Her- wait, what?_

 

Jungeun vigorously shakes her head. She was _not_ going to continue that train of thought. Luckily, their teacher makes her entrance at that moment and strides into the classroom.

 

The chatter immediately quiets down when she clears her throat before making an announcement.

 

“Alright class, as you know, we’ve been discussing notable plays this past month so I think it’s time for a project. A group one.”

 

A few students begin to mumble and some start to complain as well, but their teacher continues on.

 

“You and your partner will be choosing a scene between the two main characters out this can,” she holds up a Maxwell House coffee container and gives it a shake, “analyzing it, and re-enacting it in class by the end of this week.”

 

The mumbling gets louder.

 

“And I will choosing your partners.”

 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

 

This is when the classroom erupts in complaints and groaning.

 

“Hush, I will be announcing the pairs now.”

 

Jungeun remains quiet the entire time, but quickly takes the time to send a mental prayer to whatever higher being is up there.

 

_Please. Please, anybody but her._

 

She’s desperate. To the point where she’d honestly take the greasy male classmate with the terrible body odor that’s been eyeing her since their teacher announced that the project was going to be a group one. Mentally chanting her prayer, she tunes out the rest of the class until her name is called.

 

“Kim Jungeun and Jung Jinsoul.”

 

_Fucking hell._

 

She internally groans and chances a glance towards the blonde who is also wearing a look of displeasure.

 

_Maybe they can ask to switch-_

 

“These pairings are final. Any changes are not allowed.”

 

_Welp._

 

“You may spend the remainder of class time to meet with your partner and discuss what you both would like to do for the project,” their teacher finishes before making her way around the classroom with the coffee can of scene choices.

 

Afterwards, the rest of the class erupts with movement, everyone getting up to meet with their assigned partners. Jungeun and Jinsoul’s eyes meet through the chaos. Students crossing through their line of gaze, but still, their stares don’t waver. They both knew that either one of them would have to get up eventually and make their way to the other, but it suddenly became like a silent competition. In the end, the brunette relents and moves from her seat towards the blonde.

 

Once in front of her, Jungeun gives a curt nod as a greeting.

 

“Jung.”

 

“Kim.”

 

A pause. Licking her lips, she sighs, “Whatever, it’s just a scene. We can just analyze the scene on our own and meet up real quick before our presentation to practice the lines.”

 

“What? No. I don’t know about you, but I actually want to get a good grade on this so that plan’s not gonna work,” Jinsoul counters.

 

“What do you mean ‘no’? We don’t need to actually work together to do this,” the brunette retorts, “We can just talk about our own analyses when we present.”

 

“But we need to coordinate the presentation so it looks like one project not two.”

 

“Look, princess, not everything’s always gonna go your way.”

 

“Well, it has to if you want a good grade on this project.”

 

Jungeun rolls her eyes at the cheerleader’s spoiled behavior. At this point, the both of them are sporting deep scowls on their faces and stubbornly refusing to give in to the other’s idea.

 

_Goddammit Mrs. Choi. This is exactly why I didn’t want to be her partner._

 

But as Jungeun scans the rest of the classroom and sees the rest of the pairs making progress in discussing their projects, she decides that if they were to get _any_ work done, she’d have to be the one to put aside her pride for the sake of their grade.

 

“Fine, fine. We’ll do it your way,” she relents. Jinsoul’s lips curve into a triumphant smirk and Jungeun really tries to not find it attractive. Really tries.

 

*****

 

She shouldn’t have given in to Jinsoul. She shouldn’t have agreed with her idea. Nothing was working out.

 

The two of them are currently seated on the rug in Jinsoul’s bedroom–which took another mini argument on whose house would be a better place to work on the project at–with their books scattered around them. They were only thirty minutes in and Jungeun is already harboring a major headache.

 

_Is it really that hard for us to get along?_

 

They haven’t even started the actual project yet. They were still stuck discussing–arguing really–the analysis and the cheerleader was currently rambling about how they should go with her idea.

 

“And so, I really think-”

 

The brunette interrupts, “Jesus Christ, if you just shut up and listen to me for one second then you'd see why what I'm saying would clearly work better unlike-”

 

“Oh... _oh_. Are you calling me dumb? Is this what this is? I hope you know that I know perfectly well what I'm doing and it’s right!” the blonde fires back as Jungeun pinches the bridge of her nose, her head pounding.

 

“Oh my god, do you ever get tired of being so self-centered?”

 

“Self-centered? You’re one to talk. Do _you_ ever get tired of being so broody and arrogant?”

 

“For the love of god, be quiet.” Without thinking, Jungeun grabs a nearby pillow from the bed and hurls it at the blonde’s face. It reaches its target and hits her smack middle, effectively shutting her up. As the pillow drops to the floor with a dull thud, there’s a moment of silence before chaos breaks out as Jinsoul grabs the pillow and lunges at Jungeun.

 

The brunette lets out an uncharacteristic shriek as she’s assaulted. The cheerleader is able to get in a few strikes before Jungeun can get a hold of her wrists. In amidst of the struggle, Jinsoul ends up on top of Jungeun, effectively straddling her waist as she continues to try to hit the brunette while the other tries to push her back. In the end, Jungeun wins as she successfully grabs a hold of the pillow and yanks at it with all her strength. The pillow flies from Jinsoul’s grip, but the force is too strong and she ends up falling forward on the brunette, landing with hands on either side of her head.

 

Neither one says anything. Neither one makes a move. There’s only the sound of their heavy breathing and wall clock ticking. Jungeun doesn’t know about Jinsoul, but her heart is _pounding_. She has always found the blonde attractive, who doesn't? But right now, with her on top of Jungeun and hair falling down like a curtain, the brunette's heart aches at her beauty. Her eyes slowly trail along the other girl’s face, taking note of each delicate feature before landing on pink lips.

 

_Wow, her lips look soft. I wonder…_

 

When her gaze shifts to the cheerleader’s eyes, she finds them locked on her own lips.

 

_Oh._

 

Deep down, Jungeun _really_ wants to find out just how soft Jinsoul’s lips really are, but her fight-or-flight kicks in in her brain and she finds herself scrambling out from under the taller girl. The cheerleader remains dazed for a moment before coming to her senses as well and the two are left fidgeting in silence, cheeks dusted dark pink and both unsure on how to address what just happened.

 

Luckily, Jinsoul’s mother saves them both the trouble when she knocks on the bedroom door. “Jinsoul sweetie, will your friend be staying for dinner?”

 

The blonde opens her mouth to respond, but Jungeun beats her to it, “Thank you for the offer ma’am, but I should really be heading home.”

 

“Alright, well, you’re welcome back anytime. Be safe walking back home.”

 

Silently, Jungeun packs up her belongings and makes her way to the front door, accompanied by Jinsoul.

 

Before walking out the door, Jinsoul calls out from behind her, “See you at school.”

 

Jungeun just replies with a quick nod.

 

*****

 

Jungeun doesn’t see her at school. But it’s her own fault. She’s been actively avoiding the blonde, which probably isn’t the smartest move considering their project is due soon, but she’s never been one for confrontations. To her credit, Jinsoul had tried to reach out to her on multiple occasions, but every time the two even make eye contact, Jungeun hightails it in the opposite direction. And every time she manages to catch a glimpse of the hurt in the blonde’s eyes before turning away.

 

She was aware that she could only avoid the other girl for so long and she’s proven correct when Jinsoul shows up at Jungeun’s doorsteps one late afternoon.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Jinsoul states curtly, marching past the brunette and into the house before the shorter girl could say anything.

 

“Sure, come right in.”

 

“Get over it,” she rolls her eyes, “Why have you been avoiding me?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking,” Jungeun shrugs. An obvious lie.

 

“Cut the crap, Kim.”

 

“Hey princess, I don’t get your problem, but you can’t just barge into someone’s house and start accusing them of things like this,” Jungeun scowls.

 

“I can when my project partner has been avoiding me for the past 3 days,” the blonde retorts, her voice slowly raising in volume.

 

“So? Why do you care? What’s it matter to you?” the brunette bites back, her voice getting louder as well.

 

“Because I care about you goddammit!”

 

Any and all other retorts Jungeun has immediately dies in her mouth at the blonde’s words.

 

_Well shit._

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“Look,” Jinsoul sighs, running a hand through her hair in frustration, “I know this is about what happened in my room a few days ago.”

 

“If you knew, why’d you ask?”

 

She shoots her a half-hearted glare, “Can you not? I wanted to hear it from you.”

 

Hearing that sentence, Jungeun decides it’s time for her to suck it up and just be honest. And for Jinsoul’s sake.

 

_Call me whipped, I guess._

 

“I’m not really good with words, but,” she takes a deep breath, “I kinda might possibly maybe really like you.”

 

At the confession, Jinsoul’s face immediately breaks out in the biggest smile she has ever seen and Jungeun can feel all the air leave her chest all at once.

 

_Damn, this girl’s smile. Breathtaking._

 

“Well, I kinda maybe like you too,” the blonde admits shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she takes a small step closer.

 

Jungeun’s heart flutters.

 

“I got scared because being like that, with you, made me realize that I just thought I didn’t like you when, really it was just a cover up for my real feelings,” she says sheepishly as she scratches the back of her neck.

 

“If we’re being honest here then, arguing with you was just really me trying to get your attention.” Jinsoul’s smile turns lopsided at the confession and Jungeun almost cooes at how endearing she looks.

 

“Picking on me because you like me? I didn’t know we were in middle school,” the brunette says while sporting a teasing smile. She closes the small distance between them and wraps her arms around Jinsoul’s waist.

 

“Well, you’re no better. You pretended to hate me because you were in denial of your feelings.” The cheerleader sticks out her tongue in return and Jungeun finds her gaze following it.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She’s smirking as she asks this and Jungeun has a feeling she knows the answer to the question, but she decides to humor the girl anyway.

 

“I wanna know if your lips are as soft as they look,” the brunette admits, her voice dropping in tone and becoming husky.

 

Leaning in until their faces were just inches apart, Jinsoul teases her one last time, “Look at you being all honest now.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

And she does so when Jungeun meets her the rest of the way and seals their lips together.

 

_Yup, I was right. Her lips really are that soft._

 

They’re soft and they’re pressed sweetly against Jungeun’s.

 

At first, it’s soft lips sliding gently against each other, short delicate kisses that leaves Jungeun’s mind reeling, her veins buzzing, and her heart hammering against her ribcage. In the quiet and still space of Jungeun’s living room in the fading evening light, she can’t hear anything other than the blood rushing in her own ears and Jinsoul’s soft sighs as they exchange kisses and nips. She feels Jinsoul trail her hands along her arms and interlock them behind her neck to further slot their lips together and Jungeun instinctively drags her closer.

 

When their bodies collide, Jinsoul lets out something that sounds like a mix between a groan and a purr and Jungeun can _feel_ it through her lips. The hand resting on Jinsoul’s cheek moves and threads itself through blonde locks to anchor her hold so she can take Jinsoul’s lower lip against her own and nibble at it with her teeth as she lets go.

 

It’s a shame that Jungeun has to pull away because she _really_ wants to keep kissing Jinsoul, but she also can’t _breathe._ And so, she reluctantly drags her lips away from the blonde’s and chuckles when they attempt to chase hers.

 

“Could you be any more eager?” the brunette laughs as she takes in the other girl’s appearance. Lips swollen, hair tousled, cheeks flushed. Jungeun gulps at the sight.

 

Jinsoul pouts as she catches her breath, letting out a whine in the back of her throat and Jungeun’s heart stutters at the sound. Any semblance of self control slips through the fingers of the hands resting on Jinsoul’s waist.

 

“Where were we?”

 

*****

 

In the end, the both of them manage to get an A on their project with high praise from their teacher on their insightful analysis as well as scene reenactment. Now that they had their feelings figured out, it turns out they actually work well together and were able to finish the project with what little time they had left. Go figure.

 

They still bicker over everything, dumb things included like who loves who more and how Jungeun's hoodies manage to go missing each week. Except now, instead of wanting to punch Jinsoul in the mouth to shut her up, Jungeun can just lean up to kiss it.

**Author's Note:**

> pls do leave kudos and comments! i would love feedback!
> 
> twitter: @yeorexy  
> curiouscat: twiceswuju


End file.
